Trapped
by Little Mermaid2
Summary: For all those SC fans: it doesn't end with the death of Black John. There's always more evil lurking in the wings, especially when Jeremy's in town. Cassie joins him on his little trip...It's only a little suggestive about what Cassie and Jeremy do, but
1. Stolen

I, tragically, do not own any of The Secret Circle characters. They belong to LJ Smith. But Jeremy is of my own creation.  
  
Trapped  
  
Chapter One: Stolen  
  
She opened her weary eyes. Things were definitely not going well for her. She felt exhausted drained of all energy. She had no more adrenaline to fuel her. She could hardly lift her head off the wall. She felt an arm go around her waist. She felt the body heat and leaned in.  
  
"I knew you'd just see things my way."  
  
Suddenly, her eyes jolted open. "Oh, no," she moaned quietly.  
  
Unfortunately, he had heard. "Oh, yes, my dear. Things are going to be very different from now on. That much I can definitely promise you."  
  
"No, please you don't understand. I don't love you. I haven't ever loved you. I just want to be with." she sighed. The image of his face popped up. It was a sweet shock, but she was unable to push that image away. If only he was here to hold me.to take care of me.  
  
"Don't even think about it. You're only hurting yourself you know. Besides, who cares about little old Adam Conant when you have me around."  
  
She lifted her fingers to feel the wetness on her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them for warmth.  
  
"If it is warmth you want, it's warmth you will get." With that, he brought his lips to hers.  
Where is she? She said she'd be here hours ago, Adam thought. She's never been late before, unless it was really important.  
  
"Adam? Is that you?"  
  
A distant voice was calling his name. He could barely hear it over his thoughts.  
  
"Adam. It's me, Diana. Where's Cassie? She was supposed to call me this morning, but I haven't heard from her. In fact, no one has heard from her all day." Diana's green eyes were bright with concern.and fear. They had all endured so much. They would never fully recover. Whenever someone was missing, they would grow cold with fear. It was an overwhelming emotion.  
  
"I don't know." What he didn't say was what he thought was going on.  
  
"You know something, don't you, Adam. Tell me. Please."  
  
"I think it was."  
  
"Who?" When he didn't answer she added, "No! It can't be."  
  
"It can."  
  
"But."  
  
"I know."  
  
Diana looked into Adam's distant gray eyes. Adam was so surprised. It had been so long since it had been just the two of them, together. It had been before everything had happened, before Cassie.. I don't know what I would do without her.  
  
But it looks like you're going to find out, buddy.  
  
Hey! Where did that come from? Adam abruptly thought.  
  
From me.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening? Who's saying that?" Adam asked aloud.  
  
"What are you talking about, Adam? I don't hear anything," Diana answered. "Are you sure you're feeling all right. We all had a touch of the flu. Maybe you caught the bug."  
  
Adam was startled. Diana hadn't heard, he thought. Interesting, one part of him said. The other part of him was scared out of his mind.  
The ground was wet, soaking wet. The water leaked through Cassie's thin jacket. For a moment, she opened her eyes, confused. She had no clue where she was. Then she remembered. Jeremy. She thought the name with such venom, with such hate she had never felt before, not even for her father. She remembered what had happened, what he had done to her, how he had violated her. He had touched her in ways no other person ever had. He had.but then again, she couldn't remember ever resisting. She didn't put up much of a fight. She had allowed him to.she could hardly stand to think about it.  
  
But the images kept coming. His eyes had been on her the entire night. He had kissed her all over, gently at first. Then his kisses became more passionate, if that was even the right word. He began looking for the bare skin on her back. He had found it. He pulled her in close to his body, almost fusing them as one person. Then.then he did it. He had performed the dreadful deed.  
  
Tears were stinging her eyes, threatening to fall.  
  
"Thinking of me, my sweet. I knew you were." When she refused to answer, he continued. "I was certainly thinking about you. I hope you're feeling better, especially after last night." He waited for the full effect of his words to take place. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes again. "I think we'd better get moving. I'm rather tired of this New England climate. Let's go out west somewhere. Maybe somewhere like.California."  
  
How could you.? Cassie thought.  
  
"Have possibly known? It's rather simple. I'll tell you all about it later, though. I think we have to get out of here. But I'm sure we won't leave until I take care of a few things."  
  
He picked up her limp body as easily as a rag doll. She shuddered involuntarily. She was afraid. She kept on shuddering. He pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm. She felt herself going limp in his arms. He was pulling her close to his body. She began drifting and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Oh, Adam, I need you so much, Cassie thought, longing to be with him. I never quite knew how much until now. I thought I was strong, but I'm not. I need your strength and your love. I want you here with me. Or better yet, I want to be with you, in your arms, not in his.  
  
She kept on shivering in his arms. She had stopped crying.  
  
"Do not distress, Cassandra. We will soon be out of this wretched place."  
  
I don't want to be, Cassie thought sadly. I want to be home.  
  
He put her in the front seat of the sleek, black Jaguar. He fastened her seatbelt tightly, as if she were going to jump up at any given moment. He slammed the door and walked around to the other side. He smiled brilliantly at Cassie. He put his arm around her shoulders and began driving.  
Hey! What do you guys think? I want, like, at least ONE review, if you can manage it. Let me know if there's anything I should do, change, whatever (but any suggestions might be helpful). Just r and r (not rest and relaxation - lol).  
  
~ Little Mermaid (from now on LM) 


	2. Back Track

I, tragically, do not own any of The Secret Circle characters. They belong to LJ Smith. But Jeremy is of my own creation.  
  
Trapped  
  
Chapter Two: Back Track  
  
Three Weeks Ago:  
  
He walked into the auditorium. He knew, without looking around, that he had the attention of almost everybody. He flashed a bright smile to no one in particular.  
  
Then, someone caught his attention. She was beautiful. She was calling him, not aloud, but he could feel her desire laced with attraction.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The boy looked up. A girl about his age had spoken. She was average looking, nothing special. In fact, she was dull looking.  
  
"Excuse me. You must be new here. I'm Portia."  
  
The boy didn't respond. He walked past her silently. He came up to the girl and said, "My name is Jeremy Andrews."  
  
The girl looked startled for a moment. She seemed to regain her composure in time to say that her name was Cassandra Blake, Cassie.  
  
Then another boy, tall sort of dark, came up behind Cassie. He put his arms around her waist, protectively and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Adam!" Cassie said playfully. She swatted his arm but didn't leave his embrace. "Jeremy, um, this is my boyfriend, Adam Conant. Adam, this is the new kid, Jeremy Andrews."  
  
"Oh, really. Hi. It's nice to met you," Adam said. To Cassie he said, "we've got a meeting in ten minutes. Let's hurry up."  
  
Cassie nodded quickly. She motioned to four other people it was time to leave. "It was, um, really nice meeting you, Jeremy. I've gotta go. I'll see you around."  
  
Jeremy nodded. "It was all my pleasure." His eyes met hers for an instant.  
  
Then Cassie left with her five friends.  
  
That girl is perfect, Jeremy thought. She will be mine.  
The Present:  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do?" Laurel asked.  
  
"If only I knew," Diana started.  
  
"Knew what?" Deborah asked abruptly.  
  
"Oh, never mind. We need to find Cassie."  
  
"I'm surprised she still hasn't called for help. Maybe nothing's wrong with her," Chris said, his face filled with hope.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe she's just trying to scare or surprise all of us," Doug added.  
  
"I doubt it," Nick said.  
  
"It's just not Cassie's style, you know," Suzan added, lazily.  
  
"What do you think Adam?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I.I don't know." Then that voice entered his head again.  
  
You want to know why Cassie hasn't called you. It's because she's enjoying her time with me. I know you just can't admit it. She doesn't love you anymore.  
  
"NO!" Adam screamed. "Let her go!"  
  
She's loved me ever since that first day. She shudders at the thought of you. Did you know that? I didn't think so. Just accept the truth. It will make things so much easier.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her. Don't even think about it. Or I'll-"  
  
"Adam, are you feeling okay?" Diana asked softly.  
  
The entire circle was looking at him. Concern and surprise was written on every single one of their faces, except Faye's.  
  
"I always knew you had a darker side in you, Adam."  
  
Adam just shook his head. "You guys didn't hear him. You didn't hear Jeremy?"  
  
"We only heard you." Sean mumbled.  
  
"You heard Jeremy?" Diana asked, interrupting Sean.  
  
Adam nodded. "It was the same voice I heard before. He's-"  
  
Before Adam could continue, the voice was there again.  
  
Yes, I have her, if that's even the way to say it. She's with me. She and I have been having some fun together, you know. I don't think she'll be coming back to you, Adam.  
Cassie woke up, groggy. Her thoughts were muddled. She was dazed and confused. The bedroom was hers, but there was something different. She couldn't remember what had happened.  
  
I'm glad you're finally awake. I've been waiting for you for a long time.  
  
Cassie heard a voice inside her head. She didn't know how to react.  
  
Oh, you don't remember. I'll just have to remind you then.  
  
It was as if floodgates had finally opened. The memories came streaming through. Cassie remembered clearly. She was no longer confused. She was scared, scared and dejected.  
  
Oh, Adam. Where are you? I need you so badly. Adam, I need your help. He might hurt me. I'm so scared. I think I'm beyond scared. I just want you here with me. I need you. Cassie sent her thoughts out like a silent prayer, hoping Adam would hear them.  
  
But he hasn't heard so far, she thought. How will he ever hear me?  
  
He won't. Not as long as I'm here.  
What do you guys think? Please read and review.  
  
~ LM 


	3. Escape

I, tragically, do not own any of The Secret Circle characters. They belong to LJ Smith. But Jeremy is of my own creation.  
  
Trapped  
  
Chapter Three: Escape  
  
Adam, if you can hear me, it's Cassie. Please, please come help me. I need you so badly. You don't understand how much I long for.just please come get me. Rescue me.  
  
This time, there were no jeers from Jeremy. In fact, Jeremy was fast asleep on the hard blacktop. His chest rose and fell with his gentle breathing. In this state of consciousness, he looked docile, almost sweet and adorable. He looked like a giant adorable teddy bear.  
  
But Cassie knew better. She knew what was underneath that gentle demeanor: a monster, demon, an evil beyond recognition. A person so evil that he could destroy everything Cassie had ever loved. He knew how to make Cassie beg, plead, with him for mercy. He knew how to get everything he wanted from her, and much, much more.  
  
Oh, Adam. You have to help me. He.he.please save me.  
  
Jeremy didn't move. Cassie didn't dare to hope.  
Adam stopped breathing for a moment. He thought he was hallucinating. But then, there was her gentle voice pounding its message into his brain.  
  
Please save me, Adam. I need you. I love you.  
  
It pained him to listen to her sound so, so alone. She sounded scared, more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.  
  
Adam could hardly pay attention in class anymore. His thoughts were elsewhere, with her. He didn't care where she was, he just wanted to be able to hold her, reassure her. She needed hope. She needed something really fast. Or else, she just might give in.  
"I need."  
  
Cassie just stopped listening. Her mind wandered from subject to subject. She didn't even consider calling out to Adam anymore. He wasn't able to help her. He hadn't heard any of her desperate calls. Jeremy had blocked them, even in his sleep.  
  
"Come on, Cass. We have to get a ring."  
  
A ring, she thought abruptly. A ring for what?  
  
Cassie just followed his tugging. She didn't dare try to runaway. She still remembered how brutally he had hurt her last time she had tried.  
  
"Well, Cassandra. We're finally in the clear. There is nothing to fear anymore. We have successfully left New England. Is there any place you would like to see in particular?"  
  
Yes, she thought, there is. I would love to see my house in New Salem. I would love to see all my friends. Most of all.oh, Adam. I love you.  
  
Come. Let's get out of here.  
  
Cassie heard a voice in her head. It was mellow and comforting in comparison to Jeremy's harsh tones. It was evident that Jeremy had not heard it. He wasn't even looking in Cassie's direction. He was too busy watching the road.  
  
Oh, don't worry about him. Come away with me. I'll be your savior.  
  
It's probably nothing, Cassie thought, just my own mind trying desperately to.  
  
Come with me. I love you.  
  
That voice willed Cassie to leave. But she had no way to escape.  
  
Open the car door. It will open if you will it to.  
  
Cassie instantly obeyed.  
  
The door jerked open. Cassie threw herself out before Jeremy had any time to react. She landed on soft, green grass. She knew without looking that she had grass stains on her pants.  
  
Good. Now, come into the forest. I will lead you to safety. Just follow me.  
  
Follow you where, Cassie answered back.  
  
You'll see. Come.  
  
The voice was commanding and Cassie didn't try to resist. She walked into the depths of the forest, hoping for the best.  
Hey! OMG what do you guys think. r and r!  
  
~ LM 


	4. Trouble

I, tragically, do not own any of The Secret Circle characters. They belong to LJ Smith. But Jeremy is of my own creation.  
  
Trapped  
  
Chapter Four: Trouble  
  
Three Weeks Ago:  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, hi." A girl with bright green eyes looked at him furtively. She didn't say anything else.  
  
"I just met your friend.what was her name again.oh, yeah. Cassie." His tongue lingered on her name. "That guy, her boyfriend I assume," he paused a moment at the boyfriend part. That obviously distressed this girl. She was still very much in love with him. "He said there was a meeting of some sort in ten minutes. In that back room there." Jeremy pointed to the room. "I just thought you ought to know since the two of you looked pretty close." He paused then added lazily, "There was some sort of meeting going on. They, everybody who is supposed to be involved, went into some sort of back room."  
  
The girl just stood there for a moment, stunned. When her eyes met his, she quickly drew in a breath. She was mesmerized by the complexity of his eyes.  
  
He knew the effect he was having on her. She was most definitely attracted; possibly beginning to fall for him, fall hard.  
  
"I'm sorry about having to tell you."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing." It was obviously not nothing to her. She was deeply saddened and confused. She was attempting to hide her apparent feelings.  
  
"If you say so," he murmured.  
  
"I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"Jeremy. What's yours?" he asked secretively, as if playing a forbidden game.  
  
"Diana."  
  
He chuckled to himself. She was offering him no more than he offered her. "Well, I'd hate to be forward, but maybe you and I could possibly go out together Friday night. There's a killer new movie playing."  
The Present:  
  
Cassie followed the silent voice. It was drawing her closer, into the heart of the forbidden forest, calling her.  
  
Tree branches roughly brushed her from all angles. The leaves fell all around her, attaching themselves to her tangled strands of hair. The spider webs caught onto her face.  
  
Cassie didn't notice any of this. She steadily walked into the woods. She didn't hear the voice yelling from behind her.  
  
"Cassie! Where are you? Please, Cassie!"  
  
An arm grabbed her and spun her around.  
  
"Cassie!"  
  
The voice brought her out of her daze.  
  
"Oh, Cassie. I thought you were hurt or worse."  
  
"Oh, Adam. Adam."  
  
He brought her into his waiting arms. He put his head on top of her hair. She buried her face in his cotton shirt. Tears streamed down both of their faces.  
  
I thought I'd never see you again. Cassie, I love you so much. I thought I had lost you, forever. I don't think I could have ever lived.  
  
Oh, Adam. Don't ever let go of me, ever. I never want to be separated from you. Please, don't let go.  
  
They let the silence fall around them. They felt comfort and peace being able to embrace each other, something they hadn't been able to do for days.  
  
"Cassie, did he hurt you?"  
  
She didn't answer. She could never tell him what had happened. It would drive him to the edge. He might.  
  
He drew her back and looked her right in the eyes. "Cassie, answer me."  
  
Fresh tears wet her already wet cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Cassie. It's all right. He won't ever hurt you again."  
  
Cassie couldn't say anything as he hugged her harder. She eventually looked up at his face from his arms. He kissed her. She responded immediately. Her arms around his neck tightened.  
  
The kiss was passionate and intense. Emotions swirled around them. The air was warm and shimmered. There was a golden light encircling them.  
  
"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but."  
  
"We have work to do."  
  
They both looked up. The entire circle had been quietly watching their reunion. Neither of them was willing to let go.  
  
"Okay, then," Laurel exclaimed. "How are we going to.?"  
  
"Jeremy is definitely a threat. But why is he so.so dead set upon having Cassie?"  
  
Wouldn't you love to know?  
  
"No!" Cassie shrieked. Her scream echoed.  
  
Oh, yes. I'm still here, my dear. I'll find you again soon. You can't get rid of me so easily. I can assure you that everything will be all right as soon as we're together again. And we most definitely will be. I can promise you that much.  
Hey! OMG! I'm so sorry about being so late about this chapter, if any of you are still reading. I just had a whole bunch of projects and stuff due for school. I promise not to be so late with the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
~ LM 


End file.
